Magic Typewriters, Hate, Love, and other oddities
by Nettie
Summary: In which Draco falls in love, gets a typewriter thrown at him, and Ginny is his new secretary, adopts two little girls and argues. A G/D fic. R/R


Magic Typewriters, Hate vs. Love and Other Oddities

By: Nettie

A 24 year old Draco Malfoy strode into the Ministry building, and walked to his office on the fifth floor. He was tired after working late last night on a case concerning two death eaters and a Muggle. As he opened his office door, he noticed something strange. Two creamy white legs were sticking out from beneath the desk. He cleared his throat, hoping that this person whoever he or she was would show themselves, he had a lot of work to do. There was a small gasp and a red head appeared. Then the person straightened and Draco's heart stood still. The girl in front of him had to be Ginny Weasley, but it wasn't that, that made his head thump wildly in his chest. Ginny Weasley, he thought he awe, was beautiful. Her loads of red hair was all over, her large eyes the color of amber were wide, she had a goddess like quality that shone around her, and she looked as startled as he felt.

"Malfoy? What the hell?"

"Weasley? You're my new secretary?"

"I guess so, lovely, I get the biggest prat in the universe as my boss."

"I could fire you for that," he said smoothly.

"You can not, I'm under contract for five years unless I want to break it, and I choose not to."

They glared fiercely at each other for several minutes before Draco went over and sat down. "Take a letter," he said.

Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow raised, then took her wand out and tapped it three times on what looked like a little metal box. There was a clang, and it turned into a typewriter it hung in mid air as Ginny sat down and began to type.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath.

He ducked just in time as the typewriter came flying through the air and crashed through the window.

The next three days were hell, constantly Ginny and Draco argued, and she ALWAYS won for some reason.

She cheerfully walked into the building, tossed her cloak on the chair and sat down, looking expectantly at Draco.

"We're going right now, come on."

"Where?"

"Well, what do you THINK the Department of Mysteries do?" snapped Draco, already rather stressed.

"Bake cookies?" Ginny said pertly, taking her cloak and putting it on again.

"Don't be a prat, come on."

She followed him out the door, and through another, where two newspapers were lying. "Take one, it's a portkey."

"Well, I would've never guessed it," Ginny retorted, grabbing the newspaper.

"3, 2, 1."

Ginny and Draco both felt the tug under the navels and they both were rushing through space.

They both landed at the same time, Ginny tottered, trying to gain her balance and fell on top of Draco.

"Get OFF me Weasley," he bellowed.

Ginny blushed and scrambled off his stomach. "Where are we?"

"500 miles from nowhere," Draco said. "The Department of Mysteries works with other ministries against the Dark Lord. This is a kind of witness protection system for children who's relatives have been killed by Dark Wizards."

He pulled off his robes, to reveal a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket (A/N: ::swoons:: Draco in leather!) Ginny raised a eyebrow and also took off her robes, Draco's jaw dropped. Ginny was wearing a very very short sun dress. "Anything wrong Malfoy?" she asked calmly.

There were sudden squeals and Draco was knocked down by two little girls. "Uncle Drake!" squealed the red head, "You came back!"

"I SAID he would," said the blonde one. Then she looked up at Ginny. "Uncle Drake? Is that your wife?"

Ginny blushed, and so did Draco. "No, Celeste, that's Ginny, she works for me."

Celeste looked at her with dark brown eyes. "She's pretty, you should marry her Uncle Drake."

Ginny laughed and crouched down so she was level with Celeste. "I think your Uncle Drake here is already taken for," she commented slyly. "Just yesterday a beautiful princess on a white horse came riding up to his office and they fell in love."

Celeste looked at her with wide eyes, and the red head disentangled herself from Draco to go over to Ginny too.

"I don't think a princess could be as beautiful as you," came the innocent reply from the red head.

"Why thank you. And what's your name?" asked Ginny, smiling at her.

"Rose," said the girl shyly. "I was named after my mother."

"Rose is a beautiful name," said Ginny picking her up. "Now, if i am not mistaken, Uncle Drake here has work, which means I have to go with him. Good bye girls."

The girls waved, giggling and ran off again.

"How the hell do you do it?" asked Draco in amazement.

Ginny, who had been waving after the girls looked at him in surprise. "Do what?"

"Never mind, come on, we have a lot of work to do."

"How long are we going to stay here?" she asked, running to catch up with him.

"A week--" started Draco, but there were suddenly bangs and shouts. "Shit!" yelled Draco.

Ginny was already running towards the chaos, Draco prepared to follow her, but then stopped, his eyes wide with horror. A man dressed as a Death Eater had his wand pointed at Celeste and Rose, about to curse them. With a injured bellow he ran forward, pushing the girls aside and got thrown back several feet as the spell hit him with full force.

Ginny turned, and gave a small gasp.

*******

Why were there rainbows all over? thought Draco sleepily, as the room he occupied slowly came into focus, as did the face hovering above him. Ginny Weasely's tear streaked face, which also sported a large bruise across on cheek loomed above him. The next thing Draco thought, with anger, was how anyone could hurt her, how dare they hurt her! He felt an overwhelimg desire to protect her forever.

She looked at him, looking completely relieved that he was awake. "You okay?" she murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Rose? Celeste?"

"They're in Ron's room sleeping," she answered.

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters must've found the camp, they wanted a bit of fun I guess. You dove in front of Celeste and Rose to protect them. You were hit with some kind of curse. After things calmed down, I apparated with the girls and you to The Burrow.

Draco sat bolt upright. He was at the Weasley's house? They'd kill him!

Ginny laughed and pushed him down again. "No one's here. Mum and Dad are in France, Ron has his own house with Hermione, Charlie and Bill are at their jobs,Fred and George have a flat in London above their shop, Percy's somewhere, probably with Penny in the South Isles, and Harry's off on some case. So you don't have to worry!"

Relaxing a little bit, Draco looked around the room. There WERE rainbows all over, and the walls were painted a shocking blood red, with silver swirls, stars and moons all over, constantly revolving around the room. Everything seemed lit up by the sunlight pouring from the window.

"I assume that this is your room?" he asked.

She smiled. "I don't think it's any of my brothers, they don't own stuffed animals."

He grinned at her.

"I don't understand you Draco Malfoy!" she suddenly burst out.

"Huh?"

"One minuted your a complete bastard, the next your cuddling two little girls! I think your absolutely impossible!"

She cast him one more look before stalking out of the room, leaving Draco staring after her, wondering why he didn't want her to go.

That night, Draco crept downstairs, and was about to sit down in the living room when he saw that Ginny was asleep on the couch, Celeste and Rose curled up beside her. Her long red hair was tousled and all over, her soft lips parted as she breathed. Before Draco thought about it, he placed the lightest of butterfly kisses on her lips and walked back up to her room. Ginny stirred and watched after him, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

It was two days before Ginny allowed Draco outside, most of that time he had watched her outside with Celeste and Rose, usually playing quidditch with them, or braiding their hair, or talking about girl stuff. Finally on the third day when both of the girls were upstairs asleep and Ginny and Draco were both in the living room Ginny told him.

"I want to adopt Celeste and Rose."

Draco spit out the wine he was drinking. "W-WHAT?"

Ginny repeated what she had said.

"But--" stuttered Draco. He had always meant to adopt the girls, he really wasn't their Uncle, but he loved them dearly and well he didn't WANT Weasley to adopt them.

"Is there a problem with me adopting them?" asked Ginny, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes there is!"

"What?"

"I've always intended to adopt them!"

"Oh, Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't know that, if I had known..." her voice trailed off. "I signed the papers this morning."

"Weasley, I absolutely loath you," he yelled.

"What the hell! Give me five good reasons WHY you SHOULD hate me!?"

"I hate you because you're taking the girls away from me, I hate you because of your family, I hate you because you always win, I hate you because--" he stopped, grabbed her arm roughly and kissed her.

Ginny melted into his arms, nothing had felt so right in her life.

"I hate you," he whispered. "Because you made me fall in love with you."

"That was only four," she whispered.

"Oh well, I was never good with numbers," he retorted, before kissing her again.

6 months later...

"Ginny! Come on, we're gonna be late!" yelled Draco.

Ginny came running downstairs, and her husband's heart stopped almost. She was wearing simple deep green robes, her hair falling down her back in perfect waves. Celeste and Rose trailing after her, Rose wearing light green and Celeste wearing silver. 

"Now girls, remember to keep your elbows tucked in," she said, as they stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!"

One after another, the Malfoy family tumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace. Draco grinned at Ron's expression. Still, after 6 months, the Weasley's were still rather cautious of him. but a lot friendlier once they actually realized that Draco WAS in love with their sister.

"Hey Mum," said Ginny, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Merry Christmas! Percy just got here with his brood, so did Harry." said Ron, hugging his sister, and shaking Draco's hand.

Celeste and Rose had already gone off with the other children so Draco and Ginny began to walk into the living room.

"Hey you two!" shouted Harry, laughing. "Look up!"

A piece of mistletoe was above them. Draco looked at everyone. "Excuse me please," he said seriously. Then he grabbed Ginny by the waist and bent her down with a prolonged passionate kiss that look like something from a play. There were cheers and whistles.

Ginny and Draco grinned at each other. Against all odds, magic typewriters, hate, love and other oddities, they had made it.

A/N: Oooh! Fun Fun Fun, I had so much fun writing this. ::slides out onto a stage, with long blonde braids and one of those Vikings hats REVIEW LA LA LA LA LA LA REVIEW!::


End file.
